Life doesn't always work out right
by Bobbie 101
Summary: Sam and Tom went through IVF to have a child that they wanted for so long . When reality sets in Sam has to turn to Fletch for help after Tom's sanity is compromised. Starts with the first kick and birth of the baby. I know it sounds strange but please read and review.
1. Life eh

**A/N: Hi guys if you have decided to read this thank you so much. There are just a few things you should know before you carry on reading. I may not be the best for updating but I do try my best but many of you will understand when I say I am in year 11 and working for my GCSE's. I also write a lot when I am traveling. This is because I have family all over the UK and I travel a lot with the school I am at. I am open to suggestions. Also the writing in italics are flashbacks of Sam or Tom's it should be obvious when you read it.**

_It was twenty to three in the morning when it happened. There I was lying I bed next to Tom. I didn't wake him because I didn't want to startle him. I didn't even know what it was. I couldn't describe to you how much the pain had shocked me. It wasn't particularly painful it was just scary. Before long the pain was unbearable I knew I had to wake up Tom. _

"_Tom, Tom, wake up!" I said_

"_Sam, what's wrong?" asked Tom fumbling around to turn on the light._

"_Something's not right the pain is unbearable now I tried to take it but I can't" I replied _

_Tom put his hand on my stomach. I had no idea what he was doing I hoped he was gonna try to protect our baby we tried so hard to get. We went through two rounds of IVF to get this baby I was going to fight so hard to save this child of mine. We had gone to a scan earlier that day and we knew we were having a girl. Tom couldn't wait. When we were told he had tears in his eyes. I couldn't believe the sight that had stood before me. In all the years that I had known Tom, through the move and the IVF, I had never seen him cry. He had always been my rock._

"_Sam its ok, don't worry it is just the baby kicking for the first time. You know you really scared me there don't do that to me" Said Tom after a long silence between us since as he was checking my bump_

"_Tom, I am so sorry that I woke you up I just…" I didn't know what else to say_

"_Ah you big softy, come here, I don't care we're in this together your problems are mine. I don't care what time of day or night it is you call me up, I promise you I will be there whenever I can be."_

I really wish he had never said that to me. If he hadn't then maybe he would be here with me and not in that room somewhere in ICU. He left me this earlier this morning when I asked him if he would go and get me some rocky road ice-cream. Here I am sitting in the maternity ward on my own and to make matters worse I am in the early stages of labour. Fletch managed to get time off work to come and sit with me. Don't get me wrong I am grateful but he isn't Tom. He doesn't understand. He was able to have kids with Natalie but what did he do, he went and left her with the kids. I know he loves them but if he went through what we went through maybe he wouldn't have been so quick to leave. Tom had been so excited ever since I told him I was pregnant. I must say I left it a while since I knew to tell him. I decided it would be fun to tell him by sending him little signs like not drinking and rubbing my belly as much as I would remember to. In the end I gave up on sending him hints and I just out right told him.

"_Tom come in here" I said_

"_Sam, yo what's up darling" _

"_Tom, One never call me darling again Two Don't say Yo again it doesn't suit you and I want to talk to you" I told him sternly _

"_Sam what's up is there something wrong"_

"_No not at all, actually it is something we really want. We have wanted it for a long time" I said_

I had barely finished my sentence before a huge smile crept up onto his face. He knew what I meant and I couldn't have been Happier when I spoke to him. I knew that it was what we both wanted. This was it I knew it would never get any better than this I had thought. It seems that I had been right.

Tom was run over this morning. He was hurrying to get back for me. I had rung him ten minutes before he got hit telling him I thought I was going into labour. To the best of my knowledge he has been resuscitated twice and for now he is stable but I don't know if he will ever see our little girl.

"_Sam. Can you believe that this picture in my hand is a picture of our baby the baby that is in your stomach, How weird is that"_

"_Tom, Of course it is weird but it's our baby and we will do it together" I said_

"_Yeah we will but I must say that our little girl will be such a daddy's girl that you are not gonna get half as much attention as I will" Joked Tom_

"_I think our girl will be perfect as long as she doesn't get your fear of heights and she gets my sense of adventure" I replied as Tom just smiled at me _

It makes me feel so bad that if it wasn't for me he would be in this room all giddy with excitement for his child entering the world. However excited I was throughout this pregnancy Tom was always ten times more excited than I was. He was always more nervous than I was. I just cannot believe that I am now here doing this on my own.

"Sam, are you ok, you seem a bit distant" said Fletch pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yes, Fletch I just can't stop thinking about Tom all alone in that room" I said and Fletch stood up and hugged me and another contraction came along.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading I really hope you like it and I should be able to update soon as it is half term.**


	2. Life is strange

I screamed with the pain. I didn't want Fletch to think I was weak but it was easier to let my emotions go than to bottle them up inside. The pain was burning across my abdomen. All I was thinking was how much Tom and I had wanted this baby. This was the one thing we didn't have we knew we loved each other but we wanted a baby just for everything to fall into place. I was so glad that Fletch was there with me. I couldn't do it on my own. It had never crossed my mind that I might have to do this on my own again. My thoughts flew back to when I was 17 years old.

I had met Dylan for the first time 2 weeks before. Dylan was a family friend of ours. My boyfriend at the time was called Rowan. He was from Scotland. We had been together for two years and we said we loved each other pretty much every day. I can still remember that time I told him we need to talk.

"_Rowan I need to talk to you" I said_

"_Sam what's up with you, lately you have seemed so down and I swear to god that you are not acting like yourself" He told me_

"_Rowan there is a simple explanation for that I'm pregnant I only found out this morning"_

I remember Rowan was shocked when I told him but not quite as shocked as Tom was when I told him I was pregnant after the IVF we went through. There I am lying on a hospital bed on the same ward I was on when I had Rowan's baby. All I could do is pray that my Husband walks in that door just like last time I was in that position.

When my parents found out I was pregnant with Rowan's baby they were so mad at us. So mad that they made me marry Dylan when I was only 18 years old. When I was lying on the bed having the baby, Dylan was by my side holding my. I just wished that Tom could be there for me. I know that he can't and I am really sorry for that. My parents had forced me to marry Dylan because they thought it would stop me being with Rowan. Dylan forced me into moving to Holby when I was twelve weeks pregnant. When I had the baby I stayed for three months. The sad thing is that I wasn't ready. I was forced into having a child with a man I didn't even like. I went and stayed at university. I lived on-site because I was scared of having to raise the baby. My little Boy, we called him Ryan. Ryan was a happy little boy but I couldn't have been a mother to him without Rowan. After I qualified as a doctor I left for Afghanistan. That is when I met Ian. When the tours where over I spent pretty much all my time with Ian. I even moved in there. This was when Dylan left and became a bit of a recluse. Since then I haven't Ryan. And I never spoke about him to Dylan when he worked at the hospital. I have never told Tom and I really wish I had because maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much.

Fletch pulled me back into reality. I was so grateful that he had because I could feel myself welling up with my thoughts. I never want anyone to see me cry again.

"Sam are you sure you aren't in too much pain" said Fletch looking sorry for me

"Yeah apart from the baby that I am trying to push out" I said and Fletch had a look of hurt on his face "Fletch I have never told you how much you mean to me as a friend and remind me when we get out of here I have to tell up a story about my past"

Fletch looked at me. He seemed curious but content that I couldn't have told him right at the moment.

After three hours of labour my girl, our little girl was born. 15:47 25th of October 2014 and there she was my little girl. She was perfect. 8lbs 6ozs that was her weight not too big nor too small just perfect. Already I could see she had Tom's curly but my brownie blonde colour for hair. She was just the perfect mix of the two of us.

A little while later she was allowed to go home. So I decided that we would go and sit in ICU with Tom. I had heard that sometimes when people are in a coma they can hear you if you talk to them. I decided that I would describe our daughter to him. She was so sweet.

"Sam, what do you think we should call our daughter?" I heard from an ever so faint voice that was barely even audible.

I turned, was it no it could not be. I was graced with a sight I had wanted to see for so long. For too long I have waited for him to open his eyes. I could not believe it. I put our girl on the side and ran out the door. I ran and found the nearest nurse and shouted for them to come in. She couldn't believe it either. He was awake without any warning.

"So Sam what shall we call her?" Tom said

"I don't know but I think the name Hope is definitely going to need to be there somewhere"

"How about Hope Samantha Elisa Kent as a name" Tom said

"That sounds great but where did Elisa come from?" I said a bit confused as to how he came up with it

He shrugged and said "I don't know I just have always thought it was a nice name"

I nodded and said ok. So there she was our little Hope. Now that I think about it her name is ever more fitting now. When Hope was three years old I was diagnosed with Leukaemia. Tom and I desperately wanted another child when I got better because we learnt that life is too short. After a year of chemo therapy, Hope being four, she asked me not to die and she also told me she loved me. From that moment I knew that I wasn't going to let the cancer beat me I was going to win the battle. Hope, that's what she gave us every day and now what she needed, was hope for herself.

Hope was and has always been our little Miracle, Tom and I even refer to her as the miracle worker when she has gone to bed. Whenever the Cancer was giving me a bad day she was always there to protect me, she kept me going and I believe she was what kept me alive.

Hope started at school whilst I was going through my treatment. The other kids would pick on her for having the mum with no hair. Hope had everything she wanted at that school it was just she found it hard to make friends. Our Hope had always been shy. From pretty much the day she was born it was obvious. After Ryan was born I never thought I would be able to have another child and actually love them. Hope showed me that I could.

Two years have passed since. Hope is now six years old and still quite shy. At least she has made some friends. She has been to sleepovers and she is even in a club in the playground. Tom and I are still desperate for another baby but we have time because he is 30 and I'm 28. Ryan is now 10 years old. Most likely he will is going to be starting secondary school at the end of this year.

I used to get emails from Dylan about how Ryan was doing but since he left Holby I haven't heard anything. Tom and I are still working at Holby there has been a void since Zoe left it is so quiet with the staff. Something tells me that isn't the last we have seen of Doctor Zoe Hanna.

**A/N: ****Hi guys thanks to all of you that reviewed the first chapter. Just so you know this kind of follows the story about Zoe coming back but there was no crash and everyone is so glad for her to be back. But as I say it may not be exactly the same as the show we will just have to wait and see as I already know where the next chapter is going. **


End file.
